2045 Days
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: Kemenangan Pertama NU'EST W. Dan Minhyun disana menyaksikannya. Pairing 2hyun. Based on moment 191017 NU'EST W 1st Win. Fluffy. RnR Please :)


**~2045 Days~**

Just Your Daily 2hyun Stories

.

Based on:

 _-19 Oktober 2017-_

 _NU'EST W 1st WIN On M Countdown T_T_

...

* * *

Minhyun memandang jam dinding ruang latihan mereka, berkali-kali mata indahnya mengerling dan menghitung detik yang berjalan, seakan berharap akan sesuatu. Kegelisahan Minhyun terasa oleh para member yang tengah berlatih koregrafi untuk lagu terbaru mereka. berkali-kali mereka bisa melihat Minhyun menghela nafas, mengerling kearah jam, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan latihan.

Jisung yang akhirnya tidak tahan melihat Minhyun yang sedang berjalan memutari ruang latihan dengan tidak sadar, menghampiri pemuda bermarga Hwang tersebut, dan menakup pipi tirus Minhyun,

"Minhyun-ah, kalau kau ingin pergi silahkan saja. Kau sudah izin dari kemarin dengan manajer-nim?"

Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya menatap Jisung yang kini menundukan wajahnya agar dirinya bisa sejajar dengan Minhyun,

"Tapi Hyung, latihannya-"

"Kau sudah menguasai bagianmu dengan baik, lagipula kita hanya mengulang beberapa step saja, tidak ada yang berat Minhyuniie.." Jisung mengusap surai hitam Minhyun lembut.

"Pergilah..." Ia tersenyum saat melihat Minhyun yang tersenyum sumringah, tubuhnya nyaris terjungkal saat pemuda dengan tinggi 183 cm itu memeluknya tiba-tiba,

"Hyung, gomawoyo~" Minhyun memeluk Jisung erat, sarat akan rasa terimakasih.

"Ne, Titip salam untuk Jonghyun dan yang lain yah" Jisung masih mengusapi punggung Minhyun lembut, dibalas oleh anggukan antusiasnya.

"Tentu saja hyung" Balasnya

Memancing tawa Jisung, "Pergilah, Manajer Kim akan mengantarmu" Jisung mengerling kearah pintu ruang latihan mereka dimana Manajer mereka sudah menunggu didepan.

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Jisung dan mebereskan barang-barangnya cepat. Ia memeluk satu persatu para member yang sedang mengatur nafas dan berlari menuju pintu keluar,

"Kalau sedang seperti ini aku iri sekali Hyung.." Suara Daniel mengagetkan Jisung yang sedang melambai kearah Minhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauhi ruang latihan.

"Hush, Minhyun pantas mendapatkannya setelah semuanya yang ia lalui" Jisung berucap pelan sambil membelai punggung Daniel.

"Aku tahu hyung..."

.

* * *

Minhyun tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang dikursinya, sebelumnya ia sudah diberitahu oleh Manajer mereka bahwasanya pihak Mnet sudah memberi izin kepada Minhyun untuk memasuki gedung rekaman melalui pintu khusus yang tidak diketahui oleh fans.

Minhyun memeluk sang manajer dengan penuh senyum kegembiran, "Terimakasih banyak hyung..."

Manajer mereka hanya ikut tersenyum senang dan memburui Minhyun agar segera masuk, Minhyun yang setelah sebelumnya berganti baju bergegas memasuki gedung rekaman melalui pintu yang ditunjukan oleh manajernya.

Hati Minhyun dipenuhi oleh perasaan gegap gempita saat ia sudah sampai ditempat yang disediakan oleh Mnet untuknya menunggu.

Didalam ruangan tersebut terdapat monitor yang berguna memantau penampilan yang sedang berlangsung.

Minhyun tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan cemas yang ia rasakan 'Bisakah mereka?' Berkali-kali Minhyun berusaha menepis pikiran negatif yang ia miliki, dan berusaha untuk tetap fokus menonton tayangan live dimonitor.

Tapi semakin mendekati acara puncak, penampilan live bagi para kandidat juara, jantung Minhyun semakin bertalu-talu dengan cepat. Ia menonton dengan haru penampilan saudara-saudaranya, bagaimana Ren mampu bernyanyi dengan baik ditengah gerakan intens mereka, Aaron hyung yang tampil dengan penuh percaya diri, Baekho yang mampu menyanyikan bagian nya tanpa cela, dan Jonghyun-nya yang mampu menghipnotis penonton dengan tatapan penuh kharismanya.

Rasa bangga membuncah dalam jiwa Minhyun, selama ini ia memang tidak pernah melewatkan sekalipun menonton video performance NU'EST W, meski hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat mereka membawakan bagian miliknya untuk lagu-lagu lama mereka, tapi ia jelas merasa bangga dengan pencapaian mereka, sesuatu yang sudah mereka dambakan sejak lama.

Minhyun mengusapi matanya yang mulai terasa berembun. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis hari ini, ia harus menampilkan senyuman penuh kebanggan miliknya, tanpa dhiasi oleh derai air mata. Ia sudah bertekad seperti itu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan getaran tangannya yang terasa dingin karena gugup.

TOK

TOK

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor,

"Mmm.. Masuklah?"

Suara nya sedikit ragu ketika memberi izin tamu yang mengetuk pintunya, tidak ada yang mengetahui posisinya disini selain Manajer Kim dan beberapa personil crew M Countdown.

Sebuah kepala yang tampak familiar menyembul dari arah pintu yang terbuka, "Hai Minhyunie"

Minhyun langsung melonjak kaget dari duduknya saat melihat sosok yang membuka pintu ruang tunggunya, manajer NU'EST mereka, Manajer Kang kini memasuki ruangannya dengan senyuman sumringah.

"HYUNG!" Minhyun langsung berlari memeluk Manajer Kang yang kini tertawa bahagia melihat respon Minhyun yang terkejut.

"Aigoo, Our dear Minhyunie apa kabar Hmm.." Manajer Kang mengelusi sosok didepannya dengan lembut, sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Dahinya sedikit mengernyit merasakan postur tubuh Minhyun yang sudah semakin mengurus dan betapa ringannya tubuh dalam pelukannya ini.

"Hyung, aku rindu..." Minhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Manajer Kang, memancing tawa khas sang manajer.

"Ne, aku juga rindu kepadamu.. Kami semua rindu kepadamu" manajer Kang mengelusi punggung Minhyun, ia bisa merasakan nafas Minhyun yang tercekat membuatnya tersenyum maklum.

Minhyun berusaha menahan buncahan rasa sedih yang selama ini dipendamnya, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat demi menahan isakannya.

"Shh.. Jangan menangis sekarang Minhyunie, kau harus menyimpannya untuk nanti, Oke?" Manajer Kang melepaskan pelukannya dan menakup wajah manis Minhyun, membuatnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau kau sudah siap ayo kita keluar" Manajer Kang menggenggam tangan Minhyun erat dan mengajaknya keluar ruangan.

"Eh, Eh Hyung!" Minhyun segera menarik tangannya panik dari genggaman Manajer Kim, "Hyung aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat? Akan berbahaya bagi kalian" Minhyun mengemukakan alasannya meski ia tampak mengernyit mengucapkannya.

Manajer Kang tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran Minhyun, ia segera keluar ruangan sebentar dan kembali membawa sebuah topeng maskot Mnet.

"Kau akan menggunakan ini, dan kita akan merayakannya bersama"

.

* * *

Manajer Kang menuntun Minhyun yang sudah mengenakan topeng maskot Mnet menuju kearah panggung performance. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan tangan Minhyun yang mendingin dalam genggamannya. Meski tidak sempurna, tapi setidaknya dengan cara ini Minhyun bisa merayakan kemenangan pertama mereka dengan para membernya, dengan kekasihnya.

Manajer Kang segera melepaskan tangannya yang menuntun Minhyun saat dilihatnya mereka memasuki daerah padat. Minhyun yang belum terbiasa berjalan menggunakan topeng, berkali-kali membungkukan dirinya saat ia tidak sengaja menyenggol orang-orang disekitarnya.

Langkahnya terhenti disamping Manajer Kang yang kini tengah memandang kearah panggung dimana para performer hari itu tengah menunggu jeda iklan sebelum masuk ke acara utama.

Minhyun memainkan tangannya gelisah, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan gugup yang ia rasakan. Disampingnya ia bisa merasakan elusan lembut tangan Manajer Kang pada punggungnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin kita bisa menang" Ucapan lembut Manajer Kang membuat Minhyun hanya mengangguk dalam diam, hatinya tidak henti berdoa demi kemenangan mereka.

Ia tersenyum haru melihat ekpresi onibugi-nya yang kini sangat nervous.

'Kau pasti bisa Jonghyunie' Batinnya.

.

* * *

'Kau pasti bisa'

Jonghyun langsung menegapkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk kesebrang panggung. Entah kenapa ia merasa mendengar suara Minhyun dalam pikirannya. Tapi ia segera menepis pikiran yang melambungkan harapannya tersebut, Minhyun-nya tidak akan mungkin berada disini. Ia pasti sedang sibuk latihan demi persiapan comeback mereka.

Pandangannya terjatuh kepada Manajer Kang yang tengah menonton dari sisi panggung, namun pandangannya mengernyit saat melihat sosok yang berdiri disamping Manajer Kang. Sosok tersebut menggunakan topeng maskot M Countdown, namun Jonghyun heran mengapa Manajer Kang tampak akrab dengan sosok itu. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah ide berbahaya terlintas dalam pikiran Jonghyun.

'Ti-tidak mungkin itu Minhyun kan?' Batinnya.

Ia berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang memburu saat memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Postur tubuh itu, dan bagaimana sosok tersebut meremasi kedua tangannya tanda ia gugup, semua itu sama persis dengan kebiasaan sosok yang selalu dirindukan oleh Jonghyun.

'Hahaha, kau terlalu merindukannya sampai berharap ia ada disini, bukan begitu Jonghyun?' Jonghyun mengutuki dirinya yang malah memikirkan hal lain ditengah moment penting mereka saat ini.

Ia kembali berusaha memfokuskan dirinya untuk menunggu hasil pengumuman pemenang tiba.

.

* * *

Minhyun tahu tahun ini merupakan tahun paling banyak baginya untuk menitikan airmata. Tahun dimana semua perasaan haru biru, sakit, kecewa, sedih, marah sering tercampur aduk dalam kesehariannya.

Namun dari semua momen kesedihan dan kebahagian yang ia alami, Minhyun mengakui saat inilah, detik inilah dimana ia tidak bisa sama sekali menahan isakan tangisnya yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari bibirnya yang tengah ia gigiti keras. Ia beruntung ia menggunakan topeng maskot ini, karena saat ini wajahnya pasti sangat berantakan karena lelehan air mata yang menghiasinya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena isakannya, disampingnya Manajer Kang tidak hentinya mengucap syukur dan memegangi dadanya yang dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Akhirnya sesuatu yang sangat dinantikan dan selalu dimimpikan oleh para member NU'EST kini berhasil terwujud, Manajer Kang menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minhyun yang menyamar disampingnya.

Tubuh bergetar Minhyun, beserta isakan tangis yang tidak bisa ditahan Minhyun membuat Manajer Kang malah semakin terharu, ternyata meski kini mereka terpisah secara raga, tapi jiwa mereka ternyata masih terhubung dengan kuat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke panggung dan terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi terkejut member NU'EST W.

"Lihatlah Minhyunnie, seumur hidupku baru kali itu aku melihat Jonghyun tidak bisa berkata-kata" Canda Manajer Kang.

Minhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa menimpali, terlalu sibuk berusaha menghentikan air mata yang masih setia mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Ayo kita bersiap-siap Minhyunnie.." Manajer Kang mengelus pundak Minhyun yang dibalas anggukan ditengah isakannya.

"Well done, NU'EST..." Bisik Manajer Kang bangga.

.

* * *

Jonghyun nyaris tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika nama NU'EST W dipanggil sebagai pemenang pertama oleh MC acara. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak saat pupilnya melebar karena syok mendengar mereka memenangkan trophy yang selama ini mereka impikan.

Ia bahkan sampai kehilangan kata-kata saat Baekho memberikan mic kepadanya, tangannya gemetar hebat. Ia yakin apabila ia bersuara, ia akan tercekat oleh rasa haru yang berlomba keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Aaron hyung yang meremas lengannya kasar tanda ia sama terkejutnya seperti Jonghyun.

Tanpa sadar ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah tempat Manajer Kang berdiri, 'Kita berhasil Minhyunie...' Ia bisa merasakan sosok disamping Manajer Kang kini terisak membuat Jonghyun tersenyum syahdu, 'Ternyata itu memang kau, Minhyunnie' perasaan hangat menjalari hati Jonghyun membuatnya mampu meredakan perasaan haru yang membuncah, ia menerima Mic yang diberikan oleh para crew dengan perasaan yang lebih mantap dan menyampaikan ucapan terimakasihnya.

.

* * *

Mereka kini berkumpul dibelakang panggung stage M Countdown, Jonghyun masih belum bisa menghapus senyuman sumringah dari wajahnya. 'Minhyun-nya ada disini' dan untuk hal itu Jonghyun tidak bisa menghapus kebahagiaan dari wajahnya.

Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok yang ia yakini Minhyun memakai topeng Maskot M. Countdown membawa sebuah cake perayaan untuk mereka. Jonghyun terkekeh kecil melihat tangan Minhyun yang bergetar, ia yakin dibalik topeng itu Minhyun masih terisak dan berusaha menggigiti bibirnya guna menahan isakannya.

Bersama-sama dengan member lain ia meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 1 dan saling berpelukan bahagia, sebenarnya Jonghyun ingin sekali memeluk Minhyun yang masih memegangi cake perayaan mereka, tapi hal tersebut tentu akan memancing kecurigaan dari para fans. Lagipul saat ini, Jonghyun sudah merasa bahagia karena bisa merayakan momen ini dengan lengkap bersama Minhyun, tampaknya seluruh anggotanya pun berpikir seperti itu.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu celebration dan bergantian menyatakan perasaan mereka, Jonghyun masih tidak mampu berkata-kata hanya bisa menundukan tubuhnya berkali-kali dan berterimakasih. Saat mereka tiba pada janjinya untuk melakukan switch part lagu Jonghyun bisa merasakan pipinya memerah panas, tapi melihat Minhyun berusaha menahan tawanya berdasarkan getaran dibahunya Jonghyun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah.

" _NEROUL CHATGO ITNEUNDE. WHERE YOU AT_!" Jonghyun berteriak menyanyikan part milik Baekho yang terasa menyakitkan untuk didengar. Suara ledakan tawa menghiasi suasana backstage itu, Minhyun bahkan tidak bisa menahan tawa khasnya dan membuat para member terperanjat kaget dan menatapnya.

Minhyun tampaknya menyadari kesalahannya dan mendekap mulutnya yang tertutup topeng maskot terkejut, ia tampak panik. Namun Ren yang langsung paham akan situasi yang ada segera memecahkan suasana dengan candanya dan memeluk Baekho dari belakang dan meminta mereka untuk berparade mengelilingi ruangan tersebut.

Jonghyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, berterimakasih atas tindakan cepat Ren, ia bisa melihat Minhyun menghembuskan nafas lega.

.

"Ayo kita berfoto bersama untuk merayakan hari ini!" Seruan Ren mendapat sambutan antusias dari para member lain, Jonghyun bisa melihat bagaimana bahu Minhyun yang mendadak menegang mendnegar permintaan Ren. Ia bisa melihat Minhyun yang melangkah mundur, seakan ingin memberi mereka moment untuk berfoto sebagai grup namun langsung ditahan oleh Baekho,

"M-nim, kau diam disini, ayo kita berfoto berasma" Ia langsung mengambil posisi untuk mengambil foto didepan membuat yang lain segera mengambil posisi dibelakang Baekho, meski tidak sempurna Jonghyun senang ia akhirnya bisa merayakan ini bersama dengan Minhyun, meski ia tersembunyi dibalik topeng hitam itu. Tapi Jonghyun merasa ini sangat cukup dan ia merasa amat bahagia.

Mereka langsung berjalan menuju ruang tunggu mereka, Ren masih mendorong Minhyun yang tampak mengelak untuk mengikuti mereka menuju ruang tunggu.

"Ayolah M-nim, ayo kita makan kue bersama!" Jonghyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Ren yang langsung dalam mode manja karena mengetahui bahwa Minhyun lah yang memakai topeng maskot tersebut. Membuat Minhyun tidak bisa menghindar dan hanya bisa pasrah ditarik menuju ruang tunggu NU'EST. Manajer Kang mengikuti sambil tertawa berderai dibelakang mereka.

Baru beberapa detik pintu ruangan tertutup Ren sudah langsung memeluk Minhyun erat, untung Minhyun sudah sempat mengangkat kue yang ia pegang tingi-tinggi sebelum Ren memeluknya.

"MINHYUNIE... KAMI MENANG, KAMI BERHASIL!" Suara Ren yang tercekat membuat yang lain tertawa haru.

Aaron yang berada paling dekat dengan Minhyun segera mengambil kue yang dibawanya dari pegangan Minhyun, Jonghyun pun ikut menghampiri dan melepas topeng yang Minhyun kenakan, pandangan yang tersaji didepannya membuatnya kembali terkekeh senang.

Wajah Minhyun terlihat berantakan, dengan muka yang memerah karena kepanasan dan air mata yang masih menghiasi pinggiran matanya. Bibirnya pun tampak memerah, tanda ia terlalu sering menggigitinya. Tapi hal yang paling membuat Jonghyun tercekat adalah senyuman Minhyun yang terasa bersinar dimata Jonghyun.

Mereka semua langsung memeluk Minhyun bersamaan, membuat mereka kini melakukan Grup Hug. Isakan tangis Ren dan Minhyun menghiasi suasana syahdu tersebut.

"Kami menang Minhyunie..." Suara berat Baekho yang pecah karena emosi yang ia rasakan membuat Minhyun tertawa haru. "Iya, aku bangga dengan kalian" Bisiknya lirih.

Pandangan mereka kini bertemu, "Aku bangga padamu..." Bisik Minhyun tepat kearah Jonghyun yang kini hanya tersenyum haru.

.

* * *

Jonghyun sedang menggenggam tangan Minhyun lembut, disampingnya Minhyun menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Jonghyun, "Congratulation.." Bisiknya lembut.

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak Minhyun, "Akhirnya setelah 2045 hari dari tanggal debut kita, akhirnya kita mendapatkan hal yang paling kita impikan" Minhyun tercekat saat menyampaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

Jonghyun hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengecupi pucuk kepala Minhyun penuh sayang, "Ne, terimakasih untuk tidak pernah menyerah Minhyunie..." Jonghyun mengecup pelan tangan Minhyun dalam genggamannya memancing semburat merah menghiasi pipi kekasihnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih Jonghyuniie..Terimakasih untuk terus kuat dan tegar memimpin kami.. Mungkin tanpa dirimu NU'EST sudah lama hilang Hyunnie..." Minhyun bangun dari posisinya yang bersandar di bahu Jonghyun dan kini menatap Jonghyun sarat akan emosi. Membuat Jonghyun terpana melihat betapa cantiknya Minhyun dihadapanya.

Jonghyun menakup kedua pipi tirus Minhyun, mengusapinya dengan lembut, "Terimakasih untuk terus mempercayaiku" Bisiknya pelan sambil mengecup bibir tipis Minhyun, menyalurkan segenap hasrat dan rindu yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Terimakasih sudah terus mendukungku selama 2045 hari ini Minhyunnie, menemani hariku, memberiku semangat, selalu mendukungku.. Aku selalu merasa aku tidak pantas memilikimu, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Hwang Minhyun, sangat mencintaimu.." Jonghyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan dahi keduanya, menatap lurus kearah iris indah Minhyun yang sudah mulai berkabut.

"Mulai sekarang, dan seterusnya aku akan menyiapkan tempat untukmu pulang, tempat yang bisa kau panggil rumah saat dimana kau harus kembali" Minhyun menganggukan kepanaya, matanya terpejam dengan air mata mengaliri pipi tirusnya.

"Kami akan berjuang, minhyunie... Demi kau, demi para fans.. Karena itu berbahagialah" ucapan terakhir Jonghyun membuat nafas Minhyun tercekat dan ia kembali terisak hebat.

"Hiks, Hyuniie... terimakasih.. terimakasih..." Minhyun memeluk Jonghyun erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kekasihnya. "Tunguu aku... tuk kembali.."

.

* * *

Jonghyun memandang Minhyun yang tertidur disampingnya, mereka kini berada dimobil manajer Kang yang ia pinjam untuk mengantarkan Minhyun kembali ke dorm Wanna One.

Seharian ini Minhyun yang memang sudah mengosongkan jadwalnya, mengikuti mereka menuntaskan jadwal mereka hari ini. Meski ia lebih banyak berdiam di mobil fan mereka namun senyuman tidak henti menghiasi wajah cantik Minhyun membuat Jonghyun tidak tega untuk menyuruhnya kembali.

Jonghyun menatap Minhyun yang tertidur mengenakan bantal tidur miliknya dan kini tengah bergulung dalam selimut yang disampirkan oleh Jonghyun guna menutupi tubuh Minhyun dari rasa dingin.

Dielusnya pipi Minhyun yang semakin mengurus dan kantung mata yang semakin terlihat, tanda jadwal padat miliknya perlahan mulai menggerogoti fisiknya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sedih melihat kondisi Minhyun.

Minhyun-nya tengah berjuang demi mereka, karena itu Jonghyun berjanji ia akan berjuang lebih keras demi Minhyun.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecupi kelopak mata Minhyun yang terpejam, mengecup kening Minhyun, mengecup pucuk hidung Minhyun dan terakhir mengecup singkat bibir Minhyun.

"Maafkan aku.." Jonghyun mengusapi surai hitam Minhyun lembut.

"Tapi aku berjanji, mulai sekarang hanya kebanggan yang akan kau rasakan saat mengingat nama NU'EST" Jonghyun membereskan selimut Minhyun yang tersingkap dan kembali mengecup kening Minhyun.

"Aku akan terus berjuang, sampai tiba saatnya kau untuk kembali. Dan saat itu aku berjanji kau akan menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia didunia ini..." Jonghyun meraih jemari kurus Minhyun dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Karena aku mencintaimu..."

.

* * *

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lil Notes:**

 **AKHIRNYA GUYS! OUR FIRST WINNING!**

Lil bener-benerr ga bisa berkata-kata saking harunya ya ampun...

Ekspresi Speechless Jonghyun bener-bener sesuai sama ekrpresi Lil saat itu, Lil ga percaya banget ya ampun... tapi sumpah lil bangga banget sama mereka.

Mereka yang ga pernah berhenti berjuang, terus berusaha selama 6 tahun.. meski berkali-kali gagal, mereka terus bangkit dan terus kuat untuk terus berjuang.

Dan entah kenapa saat liat video bts mereka yang diupload dichannel M2 liat MR. M yang biasanya pake baju item, saat itu pake baju bebas dan tinggi nya hampir mirip dengan Minhyun dan langsung bikin Lil baper, dan terlahir lah cerita ini...

Masih seputar kemenangan NU'EST, lil berharap melihat kesuksesan NU'EST semoga para nugu grup diluar sana gak akan berhenti berjuang dan terus berusaha demi mimpi mereka.

* * *

Special Thanks Lil To:

-Kim Jonghyun yang sudah jadi leader kuat buat segenap member NU'EST dan para LOVEs diluar sana.

-Kwak Aaron yang ga pernah henti berjuang dan terus menguatin semua member NU'EST

-Kang Dongho yang meski muka sangar namun hati bak gulali, semoga kedepannya hanya kebahagiaan yang dirasain.

-Maknae minki yang selalu eksentrik, terimakasih sudah terus belajar dan bertambah dewasa seiring produce 101. Sekarang semoga minki terus bahagia yah..

-Bias terfavorit, Hwang Minhyun lil tersayang, tetap berjuang cari duit yang banyak buat NU"EST yah #Plak jangan kurus-kurus nak, jelek banget deh liat pipi kamu makin tirus. Kangen pipi marshmallow kamu. Tapi lil Cuma berharap Minhyun terus bahagia saat sedang atau tidak bersama NU'EST.

-Dan terkahir terimakasih lil ucapin buat segenap reader tercinta lil.. *DEEP BOW*

Mungkin tanpa kalian cerita-cerita lil gak akan pernah ada, dan lil ga pernah punya semangat buat terus nulis..

Maaf banget kalau curhatan di cerita ini panjang banget, kondisi lil nya beper soalnya XD

Setelah panjang kali lebar curhatan diatas lil harap kalian bersedia ninggalin review dan ceritain perasaan kalian pas denger NU'EST menang. Senangkah? Bahagiakah?

Klik tombol review dibawah sana dan mari menggila bersama XD

With Love,

Lilcutebear


End file.
